Gordon
Gordon is the main express engine on the North Western Railway. He is the third largest engine on Sodor, after Hiro and Murdoch. Gordon is quite fast and boasts about it. In the first episode, he taught Thomas not to tease him and other engines by starting before he was uncoupled. Then, he and the other engines bullied Edward until Gordon got stuck on a hill and Edward had to push him. Gordon also teased the other engines, usually James, Henry, and Thomas. Gordon was also very stubborn. He once refused to pull a freight train and accidently ran into a ditch. Thomas found it funny and harrassed him until he fell down a mine and Gordon helped him out. Gordon is very brave and rarely gets scared. The only time he really was scared was when Diesel 10 arrived. Only Spencer can go faster than him (although Thomas passed his record when he was attached to a jet engine). Gordon does have a big heart though, and uses his strength to help other engines. Henry is considered Gordon's best friend. Take Along/Take n Play Models Like all the other characters introduced before Season 13, Gordon's Take Along model was released in 2002 and his Take n Play model 2010. Like Henry, he is too short for his size and his boiler is small. Appearances Railway Series *The Three Railway Engines *Thomas the Tank Engine *James the Red Engine *Troublesome Engines *Henry the Green Engine *Gordon the Big Engine *Edward the Blue Engine *Four Little Engines *Percy the Small Engine *The Eight Famous Engines *Duck and the Diesel Engine *The Little Old Engine *The Twin Engines *Stepney the "Bluebell" Engine *Main Line Engines *Small Railway Engines (not seen) *Enterprising Engines *Oliver the Western Engine *Really Useful Engines *James and the Diesel Engines *Great Little Engines *More About Thomas the Tank Engine (cameo) *Gordon the High-Speed Engine *Thomas and the Twins (mentioned) *Thomas and the Great Railway Show *Thomas Comes Home *Henry and the Express (non-speaking role) *Thomas and the Fat Controller's Engines *Thomas and his Friends Television series *Season 1 - Thomas and Gordon, Edward and Gordon, The Sad Story of Henry, Edward, Gordon and Henry, Thomas' Train (does not speak), Thomas and the Trucks (cameo), Thomas and the Breakdown Train, James and the Coaches (mentioned), James and the Express, Tenders and Turntables, Trouble in the Shed, Percy Runs Away, The Flying Kipper (does not speak), Whistles and Sneezes, Off the Rails, Down the Mine, and Thomas' Christmas Party *Season 2 - Cows, Saved from Scrap (cameo), Old Iron (cameo), Percy and the Signal, Duck Takes Charge, Pop Goes the Diesel, Dirty Work, A Close Shave (cameo), Break Van (cameo), The Deputation, Wrong Road, Edward's Exploit, and Thomas and the Missing Christmas Tree (cameo) *Season 3 - Time for Trouble, Gordon and the Famous Visitor, Thomas, Percy and the Dragon,Henry's Forest (does not speak), The Trouble with Mud, No Joke for James, Trust Thomas, Tender Engines, Escape, Oliver Owns Up, Heroes, Percy, James and the Fruitful Day (cameo), and Thomas and Percy's Christmas Adventure (cameo) *Season 4 - Granpuff (cameo), Sleeping Beauty (cameo), Bulldog, A Bad Day for Sir Handel, Trucks!,Rock 'n' Roll (cameo), Gallant Old Engine (cameo), Rusty to the Rescue (cameo), Thomas and Stepney (cameo), Bowled Out, Henry and the Elephant, Thomas and the Special Letter (does not speak), and Paint Pots and Queens *Season 5 - Cranky Bugs, Horrid Lorry (cameo), A Better View for Gordon, James and the Trouble with Trees (cameo), Gordon and the Gremlin, Bye George!, Baa! (cameo), Put Upon Percy (cameo),Haunted Henry (does not speak), Thomas and the Rumours, Make Someone Happy (cameo), Busy Going Backwards, and Snow *Season 6 - Salty's Secret (cameo), Harvey to the Rescue, No Sleep for Cranky (cameo), A Bad Day for Harold the Helicopter (cameo), The Fogman, It's Only Snow (cameo), Twin Trouble (cameo), The World's Strongest Engine, Scaredy Engines (cameo), Percy and the Haunted Mine (cameo), Middle Engine (does not speak), Jack Frost (cameo), Gordon Takes a Tumble, Percy's Chocolate Crunch,Thomas, Percy and the Squeak, Thomas the Jet Engine, and Edward the Very Useful Engine *Season 7 - Percy Gets it Right, Edward's Brass Band (cameo), What's the Matter with Henry?(cameo), James and the Queen of Sodor, The Spotless Record (cameo), Something Fishy (cameo),Bulgy Rides Again (cameo), Harold and the Flying Horse (cameo), Best Dressed Engine, and Gordon and Spencer *Season 8 - Thomas and the Tuba (does not speak), Thomas to the Rescue (cameo), Henry and the Wishing Tree, James Gets a New Coat (does not speak), Percy's Big Mistake, Thomas, Emily and the Snowplough (cameo), Don't Tell Thomas (cameo), Thomas and the Firework Display (does not speak), Gordon Takes Charge, Spic and Span, Edward the Great, Squeak, Rattle and Roll, Thomas and the Circus (cameo), Thomas Gets It Right, As Good as Gordon, Fish (cameo), Halloween(cameo), You Can Do it, Toby!, Chickens to School, James Goes Too Far, and Percy and the Magic Carpet *Season 9 - Percy and the Oil Painting (does not speak), Thomas and the Rainbow (cameo), Molly's Special Special, Thomas and the Toy Shop (cameo), Respect for Gordon, Thomas and the Birthday Picnic, Thomas and the New Engine (cameo), Toby Feels Left Out, Thomas Tries His Best, Thomas and the Statue, Emily Knows Best (cameo), Thomas' Day Off (cameo), Thomas' New Trucks (cameo),Bold and Brave (cameo), Saving Edward, and Keeping up with James (does not speak) *Season 10 - Percy and the Funfair (does not speak), The Green Controller, It's Good to be Gordon,Seeing the Sights, Toby's New Shed (does not speak), Edward Strikes Out, Topped Off Thomas(does not speak), Thomas and the Shooting Star, Big Strong Henry, Thomas' Frosty Friend (does not speak), Emily and the Special Coaches, Thomas and the Colours (cameo), and Thomas and the Treasure (cameo) *Season 11 - Thomas and the Storyteller (cameo), Emily's Rubbish, Dream On (cameo), Gordon and the Engineer, Thomas and the Spaceship, Henry's Lucky Day (cameo), Thomas and the Lighthouse(cameo), Thomas and the Big Bang (cameo), Thomas Sets Sail, Don't be Silly, Billy (does not speak),Hide and Peep (cameo), Toby's Triumph (cameo), Thomas and the Runaway Car, Thomas in Trouble, and Percy and the Left Luggage (cameo) *Season 12 - Thomas and the Billboard, Steady Eddie (does not speak), Henry Gets It Wrong(cameo), Heave Ho Thomas! (cameo), Toby's Special Surprise, Excellent Emily (cameo), Saved You!(does not speak), Tram Trouble (cameo), Gordon Takes a Shortcut, and Thomas Puts the Brakes On *Season 13 - Creaky Cranky (cameo), The Lion of Sodor, Tickled Pink, Double Trouble, Slippy Sodor,The Early Bird, Play Time, Time For a Story (cameo), Toby's New Whistle, A Blooming Mess (cameo),Steamy Sodor (cameo), Splish, Splash, Splosh! (cameo), The Biggest Present of All (cameo), Snow Tracks, and Buzzy Bees (cameo) *Season 14 - Thomas' Tall Friend, Pingy Pongy Pick Up (cameo), Charlie and Eddie (cameo), Henry's Health and Safety (cameo), Pop Goes Thomas (cameo), Victor Says Yes, Thomas in Charge, Being Percy, Merry Winter Wish (cameo), Thomas and Scruff, O the Indignity, Jitters and Japes (cameo),Merry Misty Island (does not speak), and Henry's Magic Box (does not speak) *Season 15 - Gordon and Ferdinand, Percy's New Friends, James to the Rescue, Happy Hiro (cameo),Up, Up and Away!, Henry's Happy Coal (cameo), Let it Snow, Surprise, Surprise (cameo), Spencer the Grand, Stuck on You, Big Belle (mentioned), Percy the Snowman (does not speak), Tree Trouble, and Fiery Flynn *Season 16 - Race to the Rescue (cameo), Ol' Wheezy Wobbles (cameo), Express Coming Through,Percy and the Monster of Brendam (cameo), Ho Ho Snowman (cameo), Flash Bang Wallop!, Thomas and the Rubbish Train, Thomas Toots the Crows, Bust My Buffers!, Thomas and the Sounds of Sodor, Salty's Surprise (cameo), Muddy Matters (cameo), Whiff's Wish (does not speak), and Happy Birthday Sir! (cameo) *Season 17 - Scruff's Makeover, Wayward Winston, Gordon Runs Dry, Calm Down Caitlin, Steamie Stafford (does not speak), Henry's Hero, Not Now, Charlie!, The Lost Puff (does not speak), The Thomas Way, The Phantom Express (cameo), Thomas' Shortcut (cameo), The Smelly Kipper, Gone Fishing, The Afternoon Tea Express, The Frozen Turntable, and The Missing Christmas Decorations *Jack and the Sodor Construction Company - Mud, Glorious Mud (cameo) He was going to appear in the episode Gordon Goes Foreign but the episode was cancelled. Specials: *Thomas and the U.K. Trip *Thomas and the Magic Railroad *Calling All Engines! *The Great Discovery *Hero of the Rails *Misty Island Rescue *Day of the Diesels *Blue Mountain Mystery (cameo) *King of the Railway Magazine stories *1987 - Thomas and Gordon *1988 - The Golfers (does not speak), Tenders and Turntables, Trouble in the Shed, Percy Runs Away, Wrong Road, Thomas' Present, The Train Spotters, and Duck Takes Charge *1989 - Gordon's Express, In a Sulk, Thomas and the Whistle, and In a Muddle *1990 - Thomas For Sale, Rumours and Speculations, Edward and the Express, Timetable Trouble,The Backlog (does not speak), and Percy and the Dragon *1991 - Duck's Service, and Thomas and the Blue Wheel (does not speak) *1993 - The Special Stationmaster!, Percy and the Parrot!, and First with the Food! (mentioned) *1994 - Thomas and Trevor (not seen) *1995 - Keeping Clean!, Gordon gets Going!, Watch Out, Gordon!, and The Engine Parade! *1996 - Gordon's Spots!, Important Passengers!, Timetable Trouble, Thomas Takes a Ride!, Too Tired!, and Sunday Schedule! *1997 - Henry's Busy Day and Gordon *1998 - The Red Squirrel!, Fancy Dress!, Runaway Percy! (mentioned), The Big Speech! (does not speak), The Greenhouse Bus! (does not speak), and James' Hotel! *2000 - The End of the Rainbow! (mentioned) *2001 - A Special Story About Harold, Harold Goes Quiet, and Thomas Chimes In (does not speak) *2002 - Henry Helps *2004 - The Train Trolley (does not speak), Dirty Percy! (cameo), Percy to the Rescue, and Edward to the Rescue! *2005 - Slide and Ride (mentioned), Magic Mischief, and Percy and the Magic Carpet (cameo) *2006 - No Trouble for Toby, First-class Carriage, Heavy Load, and Splendid Sight (cameo) *2007 - Airship, Everyone's Friend, Blown About! (does not speak), Seeing the Sights, Edward Strikes Out, and Emily's Present (does not speak) *2008 - Funny Faces! (does not speak) *2009 - Night Light Train (cameo) *2010 - The Best Present of All (does not speak), Henry Gets It Wrong! (cameo), Misty Island Rescue(cameo), The Water Wheel, Ready, Jet Set, Go! (cameo), Seeing Sheep! (does not speak), Percy Ploughs In!, Halloween Hats (mentioned; seen in toy form), Snow Tracks, Creepy Causeway, and Silly Billy (cameo) *2011 - Being Percy, Steam on Stamps (mentioned), Victor Says Yes (does not speak), Thomas and Scruff (does not speak), Tickled Pink, Speedy Spencer (mentioned), and Snow Tracks *2012 - Paint for Percy (cameo), Hooray for Henry (does not speak), Sound Around, Paint for Percy(cameo), The Railway Show (mentioned), Sand Express, Up, Up and Away! (mentioned), Thomas and the Rubbish Train, Thomas and the Sound of Sodor (does not speak), and Express Delivery! *2013 - The Fat Controller's Bedtime Story (Issue 657) (cameo), Flash! Crash! Wallop!, Whiff's Wish(mentioned), Sodor Surprise Day (speaks in speech bubble only), Early Bird!, Being Percy (does not speak), James and the Giant Animals, Henrietta's Holiday, The Lost Puff (mentioned), and Thomas the Spotter (mentioned) Basis Gordon is an LNER A1 Class. Quotes *"I'm the finest engine on the island, probably the finest in the world." A Better View for Gordon *"What cheek! That Henry's to big for his wheels!." Gordon the Big Engine *"A freight train! A freight train! A freight train! The shame of it. The shame of it. Oh the shame of it" The Three Railway Engines *"I'm counting how many seconds late you are! What does that sign say?" Thomas and the Magic Railroad. *"Disgraceful!". Gordon's catchphrase when he, Henry, and James are annoyed *"Oh, the indignity." Gordon's catchprase from the CGI seriesCategory:Characters